(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mud mask and, more particularly, to a and mask having real green tea leaf therein and a method for making the same.
(2) Description of Related Art
Since ancient times, people have flocked to mud pools and used other forms of mud treatments for therapeutic and relaxing effect. Such mud treatments are often used as facial masks that are applied to clean and/or smooth a user's face. The perceived effect of a facial mask treatment can be revitalizing, rejuvenating or refreshing and can serve temporary or long term benefits depending on its usage.
While other types of creams are often used as facial masks, mud masks provide a thicker consistency and will dry to pull out impurities from the pores, while a creamier mask stays damp to hydrate the skin. Alternatively, other masks are formed as a combination of mud and cream to include small sandy beads for exfoliating the skin. These different masks are made to suit different skin types such as oily or dry, as well as the different needs of the skin, whether it be moisturizing, cleansing, or exfoliating. Traditionally, mud masks suit oily skin while cream based masks suit dry skin types.
As an improvement over traditional mud masks, recent innovation has led to mud mask having various components added therein (e.g., minerals and extracts) to provide additional therapeutic effect. By way of example, mud masks have been devised that include green tea extract. Real green tea extract or (EGCG) (epigallocatechin gallate) is a powerful antioxidant that is used to rid skin of impurities.
Adding the green tea extract to a mud mask product during production provides an immediate and one-time infusion of antioxidants. Thereafter, the mud mask product is sealed and typically shelved for weeks, months or years, after which it is used by an end consumer. While operable for a one-time infusion of antioxidants, existing mud masks do not provide for a continuous release of fresh and new natural nutrients and antioxidants to the mud formula after the product is sealed for retail distribution and sale. Efficacy of nutrients and antioxidants diminish over time, affecting the results of the any such products.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a mud mask product that provides a natural nutrient and antioxidant “time-release” system for delivering fresh and new natural nutrients and antioxidants to the mud product after sealing for retail. The non obvious invention of “time-release” is a “game changer” within the realm of the huge number (possibly 100's) of cosmetic skincare mud masks in the retail market and from the early period conception of retail mud masks.